


The Mark

by LightningScarlet



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal, Desk Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningScarlet/pseuds/LightningScarlet
Summary: Anna’s newest mark is determined to show her who’s boss… And she doesn’t seem to mind.





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Anna and Kazuya, because come on... You know it happened at least once.

The Lightning Scarlet propped her black, Christian Louboutin, stiletto-clad feet onto Kazuya Mishima’s desk as she reclined in his cushy, black, leather chair. She took a delicate sip from the glass in her hand and savored the taste of the whiskey on her tongue. Most of the time she preferred vodka cranberries and other _girly_ drinks, but after a difficult day or when she wanted to do something special she enjoyed a straight whiskey.  
  
She glanced at the clock above the office door and smirked when she saw the time; nearly eleven o’clock. Another late night for her workaholic boss, he was due in his office any minute. As if on queue, she saw the doorknob turn.  
  
She took another sip of her drink.  
  
“Evening, boss.” She said in a sultry tone as she saw his muscled frame step through the door.  
  
Her mark was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a purple dress shirt, she loved the way it clung to his large biceps and his broad chest. The fact that he wasn’t wearing his jacket or tie told her that he’d had a hard day… Everything was perfect and she was ready.  
  
“What are you doing here?” He asked her with his brow furrowed as he noticed her feet on his desk.  
  
She knew he hated that.  
  
She gracefully set her feet on the floor and stood up as she smoothed down the skirt of her red dress. She had worn it before on three separate occasions and on each of them she had noticed the way he had looked at her. There was nothing particularly special about the dress. It was knee-length and sleeveless, low-cut enough to show an enticing amount of cleavage, it zipped at the back and the silken fabric hugged all her curves in precisely the right way. She had noticed that he stole more glances at her when she dressed in a manner that most would deem ladylike.  
  
“I’m here because I knew you would need a drink after attending all those boring and stressful meetings.” She said as she took the second glass she had prepared and poured a generous amount of whiskey into it. “And I wanted to join you.”  
  
She walked slowly up to him and offered him the glass, he slowly reached out to take it. “It’s late,” he said as he brought the glass to his lips, “you should go home.”  
  
She bit her lip, then smiled coyly. “I don’t really want to, there’s no one there.” Her azure eyes bore into his brown; she placed her hand on his belt buckle and pushed her fingers inside his waistband.  
  
“Anna,” he said as he swiftly and tightly grabbed her wrist, “this isn’t a good idea.”  
  
“I’m no girly, girl,” she said as she continued to look into his brown eyes, “I’m not looking for a relationship, it’s just that I’ve noticed the way you look at me…" She sighed. "And I’m so goddamned horny tonight.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, apparently taken aback by her response. He let go of her wrist.  
  
“I promise tomorrow morning won’t be any different than today was.” She said as she took a couple of steps back. “You seem to like this dress,” she slowly spun in front of him, “how would you like to take it off?”  
  
He slowly swept his eyes over her shapely form. He did it every day, at every opportunity, he was very discreet, more than most men, but she was a trained observer, that was why he had hired her… And she had noticed every single glance.  
  
He downed the rest of his drink.  
  
Anna walked up to him and attempted to unbuckle his belt again. He grabbed her wrist roughly again. She ignored the pain and moved her face up toward his; unsurprisingly his lips met hers. The kiss was rough, almost feral, but so goddamned good. She tasted the whiskey on his tongue and his lips and she felt moisture begin to gather between her legs.  
  
He let go of her wrist and slid his hands slowly up and down her back. She pressed her body against him and was pleased to feel his hardened member bulging under his slacks. She felt his hands grab her shapely rear and moved in to undo his belt once more and again, he took hold of her wrist.  
  
Kazuya forced her to walk backward toward the desk as he continued to kiss her, her wrists secured firmly by his large hands. Anna felt her behind bump into the edge of the large, mahogany desk, he let go of her wrists and placed his hands on her slender waist as he helped her onto it.  
  
He put his hands on her knees and slowly slid them under her dress. They were rough and calloused and felt good on her smooth skin.  
  
She moved her hands slowly over his shirt, feeling the muscular pecs underneath. She bit her lip as she went to unbutton it and he quickly took hold of her wrists again.  
  
“ _I’m_ your boss.” He said before kissing her roughly.  
  
A tiny moan escaped her throat in response. He let go of her wrist and placed his hands on her legs, under the red dress again. He moved them slowly, up along her thighs, she moaned again when he felt the tip of his index finger brush her moistened sex. She was wearing nothing under her dress; everything was going according to plan.  
  
He slowly continued to run his finger over her perfectly trimmed pubic hair and soon moved into her dampened folds. She had the urge to undress him, to touch him in return, but she had gotten his message and didn’t want to delay her gratification any more than necessary. She opened her legs to give him better access and moved her hips closer to the edge of the desk. He rewarded her by pushing his middle finger into her silken entrance. She bit her lip to keep from moaning as his eyes looked deeply into hers.  
  
He moved his finger in and out and she soon began to move her hips to the rhythm of his hand. She wanted more. So much more. She wanted to rip open his shirt, to feel that muscular, scarred body on top of hers. She wanted to feel his manhood in her hand, but he was being patient… Much too patient. He was doing it to torture her she was sure.  
  
It was _her_ turn. She took hold of his wrist with a strength that seemed to surprise him and pushed his hand away from her sex.  
  
“My way.” She said resolutely as she stood up.  
  
“Not even close.” He said as he easily broke free from her grasp.  
  
He roughly spun her around and pushed her face-down onto the desk. She gasped as she felt him unzipping her dress. It was thrilling, most men were so intimidated by her that they asked for permission to do every little thing. She pulled her arms out through the sleeves and slowly turned to face him. Let him think he was in charge, it was almost a guarantee that they would have many similar encounters.  
  
His eyes lingered on her lacy, black bra. She slowly reached behind her back and unfastened it letting the straps slide down her arms and the garment fall onto her lap. She did her best impression of a shy virgin and covered her perfect, round mounds loosely with her arm. Their encounter had lasted long enough for her to know what he was going to do next.  
  
Kazuya took hold of her arm and moved it to her side. There was hunger in his eyes as he took in the sight of her bare breasts, but he restrained himself and spun her toward the desk again. He reached the hem of her dress and instead of pulling it down he pushed it over her butt so that it was gathered around her waist leaving her naked ass and back exposed.  
  
The brunette beauty sighed in pleasure when she felt his hands slowly slide over her shapely, round buttocks. His hand slid between her legs and she felt his middle finger penetrate her again. She moaned quietly as he slid it back and forth inside her. She bent over the desk using her arms as support and opened her legs slightly to allow him deeper access. Much to her displeasure, he withdrew his finger, however, her ears instantly detected the sound of his belt buckle being undone.  
  
She tried to turn around as she heard the rustling of clothing but his strong hand firmly pushed on her lower back and she knew to stay down. She would let him have his way… She would never admit it to anyone, but being controlled by a powerful man was _hot_.  
  
She felt his shaft push slowly between her legs as he prepared to enter her. It was too much, she wanted to see him, to touch him.  
  
“No.” She said firmly as she briskly turned to face him.    
  
“Shut up.” He put his hands firmly on her waist and turned her around.  
  
He roughly bent her over the desk, his hand putting pressure between her shoulder blades. She turned her face to the side and spread her arms over the wooden surface as she resignedly made herself more comfortable. Once he seemed certain that she wasn’t going to move he used his knee to open her legs further and swiftly pushed his hardened cock into her.  
  
Anna gasped as she felt her boss’s hard-on roughly enter her wet, velvety walls. He pushed himself in to the hilt, she felt his testicles pressed against her ass and a throaty moan escaped her. She had been waiting for so long to feel him inside her, they were barely beginning and she was already hoping to do it again.  
  
His hands began to tug at the dress gathered around her waist, she helped him pull it over her head and tossed it somewhere on the floor. She was left wearing nothing but her black stilettos. She wondered if he was naked too or if he had just let his pants fall around his ankles, but she wanted him to get moving already. As badly as she wanted to see him naked, to touch his muscular, bare body, she didn’t want to risk him pulling out and delaying her pleasure anymore.  
  
He placed his large hands on her curvaceous hips and began to move slowly, Anna moaned softly hoping to encourage him to move faster, harder. He seemed content with taking his time and continued to move slowly, seeming to enjoy every inch of her wetness. Eventually, he began to speed up, Anna spread her legs further in response, wanting as much of him as possible inside her. He began to pound harder and faster, she felt her breasts jiggle with every thrust.  
  
They continued in the same manner for some time. The office was soon filled with the sounds of her moaning, his hard, rapid breathing and his thighs slapping against her naked ass. He suddenly grabbed a handful of her brown hair and pulled her head back; she felt her climax approaching and she started to moan louder, but much to her complete dismay he pulled out suddenly.  
  
“What the fuck?” She asked in a shaky voice as she turned to face him.  
  
Her blue eyes took him in in all his naked glory. Muscular, scarred, imposing… and so goddamned sexy.  
  
“On your knees.” He ordered.  
  
Her eyes drifted down to his stiff, slicken member. So many times she had fantasized about touching it, at this precise moment, it kind of pissed her off.  
  
“Now?” She asked incredulously.  
  
“Or we could call it a night,” Kazuya said with a shrug.  
  
She knew the man well enough to know that he wasn’t bluffing. She got on her knees and slowly ran her finger around the head and down to the base of his penis. She then playfully ran her tongue around the shaft; the salty taste of their fluids made the wetness between her legs increase.  
  
She heard him moan slightly as she took him in her experienced mouth. She placed her hands on his muscled thighs for support as she flicked her tongue on the underside of his shaft and around the sensitive head. She moved her head back and forth slickening his member even further with her saliva. She hoped that he wouldn’t blow his load, if he didn’t get her off she was going to be pissed.  
  
He suddenly grabbed her hair and slowly pulled her off his hard-on. He kissed her again, roughly, he pushed his body against hers and forced her to walk backward until they reached the black, leather couch.  
  
“Lie down.” He ordered.  
  
Anna obeyed without hesitation and was pleased as he positioned himself on top of her. She spread her thighs open and he pushed his rock-hard member into her without waiting for further invitation.  
  
He began to thrust deeply into her wet, silky walls. When she went to put her arms around him he took her wrists and pinned them above her head.  
  
It was thrilling, incredibly arousing. So fucking hot.  
  
She wrapped her strong, shapely legs around his buttocks and pulled him in as tightly as she could. He responded by thrusting harder and faster. They were soon moving together in a perfect rhythm, their breathing and movements were one. They moved together for who knew how long, time seemed to stop, her moaning and breathing becoming louder and more rapid as she approached her climax.  
  
That was why she was so surprised when he pulled out of her again.  
  
“Now what?” She asked infuriated.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
With her wrists still pinned above her head, she was shocked to feel his shaft begin to push slowly into her anus. She gaped at him and was about to protest when one of his hands quickly clamped tightly over her mouth. His other large hand was enough to keep her wrists pinned down. Lucky for her it was far from her first time.  
  
But it worried her slightly that he didn’t know that.  
  
Nevertheless, it was something that she enjoyed occasionally, with the right man, so she didn’t try to stop him.  
  
She moaned loudly as she felt him enter her. It was a tight fit, his member did have quite the bit of girth to it. He went slowly, inhaling deeply as every inch of his cock penetrated her back entrance. He filled her anus to the hilt then was still, perhaps enjoying the feel of her tightness around him or perhaps to let her get used to the invading member.  
  
He let go of her wrists and removed his hand from her mouth then slowly raised himself to his knees. She raised her rear along with him as she spread her thighs open further to allow him deeper penetration.  
  
He put his hands on her thighs for support and began to thrust slowly. One inch out, then back in, he steadily built up more speed.  
  
She moved her hand between her legs and started to rub slowly and purposefully at her swollen clitoris. She was moaning louder, her breathing was fast again.  
  
He locked his brown eyes with her blue as he thrust harder and faster into her ass. To her surprise, he pushed his middle finger into her pussy and began to move it in the same rhythm as his cock.  
  
Anna arched her back and rubbed her clitoris faster as she felt her climax approaching. Sensing this Kazuya pushed a second finger into her and began to move faster.  
  
The feeling of his rock-hard cock plowing into her anus, combined with his fingers in her wet, swollen pussy and her own hand on her clit finally sent her over the edge. She felt her walls contract and bit her lip as a loud man escaped her, she let the waves of pleasure move from her core and wash over her entire body. She closed her eyes and let her body relax on the couch as she panted. Kazuya continued to thrust into her tight hole. She had to admire his stamina.  
  
She felt a wave of pleasure building again as she saw him, sweaty and glistening, his large frame towering over her as he pounded her asshole.  
  
She began to rub her clitoris again as he began to thrust faster and harder. With one final thrust, he gave a guttural groan almost as if announcing his climax and she came again as he collapsed over her, breathing heavily.     
  
As he pulled out of her she felt the thick, warm fluid slowly ooze out. She closed her eyes and rested her forearm on her forehead, her breathing becoming more slow and even. She opened her azure eyes when she heard him begin to get dressed.  
  
“I don’t say this often, boss,” she said as she rolled onto her side to face him making sure her breasts were clearly visible to him, “but that was some fantastic fucking. Though a little painful.” She added that last part just to see his reaction.  
  
He gave a dry chuckle as he zipped up his pants. “I told you it wouldn’t be a good idea.”  
  
She feigned, discomfort as she stood up, she walked up to him in nothing but her black stilettos and pressed her bare breasts to his scarred torso.  
  
“Maybe next time we can be… a little _less_ rough?” She rested her forehead on his shoulder trying to gauge what he would do with that bit of affection.  
  
He roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as he kissed her deeply.  
  
“No.” He said firmly after breaking the kiss. “I will take you however I want, whenever I want. I tried to warn you that it wasn’t a good idea, you don’t know what you’ve started.”  
  
With that, he let go of her hair and continued to get dressed without giving her so much as a second glance.  
  
She didn’t want to tell him or to even acknowledge it, but those mere words made her groin begin to throb.  
  
It was what she had wanted.  
  
She watched him as he made his way out the door closing it behind him.  
  
So many men at her feet always trying their best to please her in any way that they could and here was the one who was trying to only please himself… And he had been the one who had gotten her off in a way that no other had. He was rough and selfish and controlling just as she suspected. His need for dominance was adorable and she liked being dominated, treated roughly during sex. Yeah, she knew she had issues.  
  
The Lightning Scarlet set off to look for her bra and dress, she was tired and thoroughly satisfied. Her mission had been successful, her unsuspecting mark had been taken down and he didn’t even know it. He would not be able to stay away.  
  
I will take you however I want, whenever I want. His words echoed in her head.  
  
The mere thought of their next encounter made her wet all over again...


End file.
